Undefined
by Teh Fuzzeh Penguin
Summary: Da Qiao and Sun Ce love eachother, but the lust dies, making Da unhappy. Oneshot Rated T to be safe


**Disclaimer: **I dont own DynastyWarriors or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Well, this took me like two days to write. Expect a bit of the past, and lots of the present. And without any further ado, **Undefined.**

**Undefined**

Da Qiao looked at the horizon. She stood upon a grassy hill, a slight breeze rippling her dress and hair ever so slightly.

A hand touched her shoulder. The black haired girl turned around to see Sun Ce, a grin on his face. "Da," he started "fancy seeing you here." His eyes twinkled in the light.

She looked at her feet. "Well, you seemed to be looking for me"

His warm hand was felt on her cheek, and she looked up. He looked deep into her eyes. "Why wouldn't a man not be looking for a beauty as you?" She could feel her face get red. Da leaned in to his arms.

"Because she is taken." She kissed him softly on the lips. After a few moments they broke apart.

"Da, no matter what, you will be my wife."

"I agree."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Years later a girl woke up next to her husband. Her eyes fluttered open and saw him.

_What has he become!_ The girl got up and walked over to her dresser. She combed her hair, and put it up. She then went behind a dressing screen and got her dress on. _A lazy good for nothing that's what._

She walked over to him and gently shook him. "Ce, wake up." His response was turning over with a mumble "Five more minutes." Da Qiao shook her head.

"Now, honey, wake up now." His eyes opened, and he saw her face, expressionless.

He sat up with a grunt. "What's for breakfast?" Da playfully hit him on the leg and left the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce walked into the dining room, last one there, and took his seat next to Da Qiao. Da looked at her food, ignoring his presence. The other generals gave each other looks saying _what's wrong with her?_ After a few moments they all resumed eating.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Da looked at the flowers in her garden. _This is where we met…_ she thought

**Flashback**

A four year old Da Qiao sat on the grass watching three year old Xiao doing jumps and flips. _I wish I could do gi-gym-maasy… how do you say it? _"Gimasty… no... Gymast… close… gymnastics!" Xiao stopped and stared at her older sister.

"What was that, sissy?"

"Nothing, go go! Don't stop! Xiao shrugged her shoulders and continued doing handstands and round offs. _I wish I could do gymnastics like her._ Da thought.

Meanwhile, thirteen year old Sun Ce was sneaking up on Da. Xiao and Da were oblivious. His eyes stared at the girl, staring intensely at her sister.

_And now, for my prize._ The boy pounced. He jumped on her shoulders, scaring girl very much. She screeched in fright. Xiao turned around and at the sight laughed hysterically, along with Ce.

Tears of embarrassment filled her eyes. "You meanie! Who are you? Why do you have to pick on me?" Ce laughed at the damage he did.

"Me? Sun Ce! And you're just a funny thing to laugh at." Tears streamed out of her eyes, and she ran back to the castle. Xiao and Ce looked at each other, and then laughed some more.

**End Flashback**

Da smiled at that memory. At that moment something hit her shoulders, knocking her over along with her screech. She turned her head and saw Sun Ce, laughing. Da laughed too. When they stopped.

"I won't cry this time." She announced, although tears started to stream down her face. Ce wiped them from her face.

"I love you, Da."

"I love you to, Ce," she started. "But you, we," Ce put his finger on her lips.

"Sure the _lust_ has died, but the _love _is still there." He kissed her on the cheek. "And if I'm doing anything wrong, tell me." Da nodded.

"I guess I should just try to love you now," she said, looking at the ground.

"Maybe we should." He kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, he remembered something. "Remember the day we told each other we were going to marry?" Da nodded. "Well, this is kind of like that, don't you think."

"Yes, its, only we _are_ married, and were not on a hill, were in a garden."

"That is true, but, my dear, we still love each other."

And at that, Da ran off, playfully yelling, "Catch me if you can!" Ce smiled and ran after her, the two running into the stars.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Read and review cuz I really dont know if it's good or not. Say how it was. I dont want people saying its really good if its bad. 


End file.
